johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny's Top 10 Nintendo 64 Games
in the mid 1990's Nintendo had began to take their video games and others like it to the 3-D Realm. At the time, the graphics were considered radical and 3-d images were in their infancy, but a lot of these games were popular nonetheless. This is my own Top 10 games for the Nintendo 64. Of course, Limit one per series. 10. Turok: Dinosaur Hunter Story In Native America nearly 2,000 years ago. A leader of his Native American Tribe named Tal'Sett had discovered a magical relic known as the Light Burden which turns anybody that uses it into a Turok a brave, valiant warrior that can use any kind of weaponry. Tal'Sett becomes a Turok and fights against the evil Campaigner: an alien warlord that controls a race consisting of alien Dinosaurs and other beings. The Campaigner is now looking for the most powerful weapon in the world known as a Chrorosceptor. Tal'Sett must become a Turok to find the Chrorosceptor and defeat the Campaigner. Gameplay & Thoughts The gameplay was very similar to Doom, but Turok: Dinosaur Hunter has a bit more variety in it. Unlike Doomguy, Turok can swim, jump and even climb up wals cliifs and ladders, making for a much more dynamic gaming environment. The worlds Turok traverses in are enormous as Turok must obtain keys in order to advance to another world. There are something like bonus stages where Turok can get extra health and even armor (a rarity in this game). This game also features a wide array of weapons. It has simple weapons like the Knife and the Bow to the more technological weapons like the Particle Accelerator and the Chronosceptor. The ame also features unique bosses such as Humvees and even a cybernetic Tyrannosaurus Rex. There's also a slew of cheat codes you can use that will not just give you all of the weapons in the game, but also reduce the game's resolution. I liked how this game played when I had a Nintendo 64, the environment was very unique and dynamic in it's own right. I liked the great selection of weapons this game had, I even liked the other ammunition you can use (as you can use explosive ammunition for some of the weapons). Though, the game does suffer some form of loose gameplay as well as the controls. This is because the C buttons moved Turok and the control stick was for pan and tilt, this is a bit confusing when you're use to the control stick moving the character. Despite these problems, Turok: Dinosaur Hunter was still a solid game. So it's well deservant of the #10 spot in this list. 9. F-Zero X Story Several years after the original F-Zero Grand Prix and F-Zero had disbanded due to too many accidents. By popular demand, F-Zero is now back and even more dangerous than ever. Captain Falcon re-enters and hopes to win the race before his arch-nemesis: Black Shadow does. Gameplay & Thoughts F-Zero X follows the same formula as did it's predecessor and made it more advanced. In comparison, this game has a lot more of a dynamic environment which features tracks with rounded cylinders and even pipes where the racers can rotate around as well as uneven tracks where the tracks looks like it has waves on it as well. The game looks and even feels faster than it's predecessor as the 3-D environment allows for more dynamic speed visuals, the game is also a lot more violent as it allows for the racer to destroy the other racer's racing machine, logically speaking, you can win a race easily by just taking out the other racers.The game also has a much wider variety of racers to choose from, it's predecessor only has 4 machines to choose from, in F-Zero X you can choose from up to 30 F-Zero machines. There's also a lot of unlocks as well, you can unlock other F-Zero Machines as well as other cup races, including the mysterious X-Cup where you race on a completely unfamiliar track every time.'' F-Zero X is another fun game to play on the Nintendo 64 as it had a lot in terms of variety. A lot of F-Zero Machines, a lot of tracks and a lot of features as well. I also like that the game actually feels like it's very fast moving game as the camera setting zoom out every time you're going fast, making it a lot more dynamic than it's predecessor. At the same time, the game is also quite challenging, even on the easy setting. This game is at #9 ion the list. 8. Knockout Kings 2000 Story A long line of American and Mexican Boxers from the legends such as Muhammad Ali and Joe Frazier to rising stars such as Oscar De la Hoya duck it out to see which one is worthy of the championship title. Gameplay & Thoughts The game follows that of a typical TFG, but with a few exceptions. It has western boxers and there's no eye-poping special moves either. You use buttons which control either the right or the left arms and pressing the button will just throw a straight punch or combine that with the control stick and you can even throw body blows and even uppercuts and using the R button will also have the boxer throw hooks as well. The game also a lot of great features, one of them includes creating your very own boxer and even a career mode where you can use a pre-existing boxer in the game or use that boxer you have created to make your way to the top and claim the coveted championship belt. I'm not really into western boxing (I'm more into Karate and other asian martial arts), but this game was a real enjoyment to play as it's very easy to learn and get used to unlike most boxing games before or since. I also like how you get to create your own boxer and can guide him to glory in career mode. There's also a wide variety of boxers you can choose and many of them are familiar (like Muhammad Ali, Evander Holyfield, Oscar De La Hoya and Sugar Ray Leonard). This game was one of the better boxing games and is good to play. So it's at #8. 7. Megaman 64 Story Taking place approximately several thousands of years after the original Megaman series. the Earth is now dominated by the Oceans and only a few spaces of land poke above the waves. Most of the people that live in this era are called "Diggers" who go underground or under the Ocean to find power sources known as "Refractors" which are needed to power the era's civilization. In recent years however, the Diggers are now beginning to spread rumors about something called the "Mother Lode" which is said to be a refractor so big that it can supply the world with enough energy to last forever. One digger named "Megaman" Volnutt was raised by the Kaskets (Roll and her grandfather): a team of diggers who are also searching for Roll's long, lost parents. Then, their airship known as "The Flutter" crash landed in an island known as "Kattlelox". During Megaman's stay, a group of pirate diggers known as "The Bonnes" came and attacked the island. Megaman takes it upon himself to save the island from the Bonne pirates, but what he will soon realize that Kattlelox may hold what the pirates need, and does his own investigation of the island himself. Gameplay & Thoughts Megaman 64 is the Nintendo 64 version of the original Megaman Legends which was released originally for the first Playstation. For those not familiar with this game. It's bit like The Legend of Zelda which Megaman uses his trusty Mega Buster and a slew of other weapons which can be not just to attack enemies but also break certain walls as well as containing other items that can be of help to Megaman. Megaman can also power-up his Mega Buster as well as the other weapons that Roll will make for Megaman as well as side quests that Megaman may or may not perform in the game. Megaman 64 was the game I have always wanted, thought it isn't exactly what I always remember the Blue Bomber, but nevertheless this was a fun game and was well deserved to play (unlike the Battle Network which was a complete mess). The cutscenes were a bit underwhelming as well as you can barely hear the voice actors for the characters and there's no subtitles during those cutscenes either. Despite this, this was a good game overall so it belongs at #7 on the list. 6. Castlevania 64 Story In the year 1851, Count Dracula has risen again after people returned to wickedness, weakening the bonds that were put upon him. But, 2 young warriors from Wallachia Reinhardt Schneider (the next in line of the Belmont family of vampire hunters) and Carrie Fernandez (A girl who can wield magic and is of both Belmont and Belnades blood) set off to Dracula's castle to silence the evil vampire. Gameplay & Thoughts Castlevania 64 is very versatile when it comes to gameplay. The game (of course) gives you the ability to choose which character you can play as. But choosing your character will not just give you a specific story to tell, but it'll give you the sense of unique abilities. Reinhardt is for those who like the old-school whipping and gameplay style of Castlevania as he uses a whip and even a dagger to fight. Carrie Fernandez are for those who like some spice in the game (and those who are familiar to the Megaman games) as she shoots bursts of energy from her hands and can infuse her bracelets with magic for close quarter fights and to destroy torches. Reinhardt and Carrie also have different stages to explore as well as different enemies to fight. The game also has a good selection of items to use to either restore health or condition (as Reinhardt and Carrie can not just get poisoned, but also is vulnerable to the curse of vampirism) or even to make a makeshift bomb that can blow up walls. The game also features items that can unlock either other difficulty levels as well as alternate costumes for both Reinhardt and Carrie. This was one of the better Castlevania games I have played as (unlike a lot of the "MetroidVania" games) was quite easy to learn and get used to. The environment also was also good as it sometimes make you seem like you're in a tunnel or up on the high keep of a castle. 5. GoldenEye Story Based on the movie of the same name. British secret agent James Bond was sent on a mission to destroy the chemical weapons facility in the Soviet Union with his partner Alec Trevelyan, though he succeeded, but lost Trevelyan in the process. Nine years have passed since the mission, the Soviet Union is now no more and the world is embracing the peace in the post-cold war era. But in the midst of the new world order, a terrorist group known as the "Janus Syndicate" has stolen a top secret weapon known as "GoldenEye" which shoots immense bursts of electromagnetic radiation that can shut down whole cities with a blink of an eye. Bond is sent to stop the Janus Syndicate and stop them from using GoldenEye before it's too late. Gameplay & Thoughts GoldenEye played very differently to Doom as this was more mission oriented where you must plant tracker bugs on computers or destroy surveillance cameras, rescue hostages or recover important documents in order to complete each mission. There's also a wide variety of weapons that you can use throughout the missions (and depending on the mission as well). The game also has a great multiplayer mode where it has a wide variety of stages as well as weapon sets and scenarios such as last man standing, timed skirmishes and even "capture the flag" mode. The game also a wide variety of cheats which you can use to either have all the weapons in the game, invincibility, or make the heads of the characters big. At first, I didn't like the game. But that was *before* I played it. But when I actually played it, I changed my mind about it. Now it's (as you can see) one of the best Nintendo 64 games I have played. It had a great play for FPSGs for the time and it was a lot of fun as well. 4. Mario Kart 64 Story Everybody's favorite plumber and his friends take out their go karts and race to see who can make to the finish first. Gameplay & Thoughts Mario Kart 64 is like F-Zero X, it took what was great about it's predecessor and advanced it to the next level. It still retains most (if not all) the items from the Super NES version of the game while adding some new ones (for the time, of course). The game also has 20 tracks and with the 3-D engine of Nintendo 64 games, it allows for more dynamic environments on these tracks which the racers must dodge boulders, Chain-Chomps, traffic and even a train. The game also features the battle mode where you and a friend can use items from the game and batter yourself with them. This game, thought not nearly as fast as F-Zero X. But it was a great game nevertheless. What I liked about this game is that it had a great overall environment around it as it had dynamic obstacles such as traffic and a train. Of course, this would set the stage for the newer Mario Kart games. So, this game is at #4 on the list. 3. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Story Deep within the Kokiri Forest, there exists a Kokiri boy named Link that has no fairy. He has reoccurring nightmares about himself with a young girl around his own age riding off with an adult woman, and then an evil man comes up from behind and sends out a burst of energy, but before it strikes Link, he wakes up suddenly. One day, a fairy comes to him and tells him that his leader: The Great Deku Tree has called upon him, so he sets out to the tree. But what Link will soon find out that this fairy and the Deku Tree are an awakening of a quest to save Hyrule. Gameplay & Thoughts Ocarina of Time is very similar to it's predecessor A Link to The Past, but on a more 3-D scale and a more dynamic environment. As usual, Link explores dungeons and uses Swords, Shields and other items. In Ocarina of Time however, the usage of the sword, shield and some items are more dynamic than in other LOZ games before it. Link can lock onto certain targets and can use his sword and shield more dynamically than he can in his older games. His shield needs to be held up (by holding down the L button) to block enemy attacks. Hyrule is also rich with a lot to do in this game as well. I admit as well that Ocarina of Time is by far the most popular LOZ game of all time. Though, I still think it's just A Link to the Past in 3-D. But nevertheless it's still a very good game as it's vast and very dynamic. So, for the sake of the game's success I put it at #3. 2. Super Mario 64 Story Mario received an invitation by Princess Peach over to her castle to have some cake. But as soon as Mario arrived at her castle. He learns that his arch-nemesis: Bowser Koopa has used the power of the Starmen to turn Peach and her Toad retainers into paintings, Mario now must recover the Starmen and relieve the evil power that Bowser has on Peach's castle. Gameplay & Thoughts Super Mario 64 would set the standard for most of the Super Mario games played on consoles (until New Super Mario Bros. came). This is the first full 3-D Super Mario game as it was in somewhat of an open world (though not as open as The legend of Zelda games) where Mario must collect the Starmen to gain access to other worlds as well as other areas of Peach's castle. Mario even has a wide set of jumping and other somersault moves as he can kick off walls do back flips and even airborne somersaults after jumping 3 consecutive times and even perform long jumps as well as having the ability to swim (as he does always in his games). Mario also uses a variety of caps in this game. He can use the Wing cap where he can fly all over the world he's in, or the Metal cap which allows him to breathe underwater and survive the Hazy Maze Cave and even the Vanish Cap where Mario can pass through wired mesh. Of course, Super Mario 64 is another one of my favorites. Though, it was quite difficult. But nevertheless it was a fun play and I enjoyed a lot out of the game, and it sits in the #2 spot on the list. 1. Super Smash Bros. Story Master Hand has rounded up the top icons of Nintendo (from Mario to Link to Samus to Ness to the Pokemon) in a fight to the finish to see who is worthy of fighting him in the end. Gameplay & Thoughts The game itself is almost unrelated to the likes of Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat. Nevertheless it's still for the most part a fighting game. Though, the characters can jump on platforms and even use items against each other that can modify the battleground in incredible ways. When it comes to fighting however, the fighters don't have a health meter (like in SFor MK) they have what is known as a damage meter which tallys how much damage they have taken. The more damage they have, the further the fighter will fly and the more likely that fighter is to being "smashed". There's also features you can unlock as well, such as characters battlegrounds and even a sound test mode. The most "smashing" feature is that as many as 4 players can play at a time and with many different gaming modes. Of course, I'm also a fan of the Super Smash Bros. franchise. This game rocked once I played it and I was amazed on how successful this game was when I actually played it. I liked how the characters is a good blend of old and new (though I mostly play the classical characters) it's also much faster and more dynamic than other traditional TFGs (even compared to Super Street Fighter 4 and Mortal Kombat R. So, ''Super Smash Bros is at #1. That about wraps it up for now. Next time, the Top 10 Gameboy games.